onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Hydra
The Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Hydra, is a Mythic Zoan aspect Devil Fruit, that gives the user the power to turn into a hydra, and human-hydra hybrid. It was eaten by Serpentenes Apophis. Appearance It appears as resembling a light green watermelon, with a green inside. It is coated with swirls resembling the coils of a snake. Strengths and Weaknesses The primary strength of the Devil Fruit, is that it grants the user the power to turn into a hydra, or human-hydra hybrid. This grants the user the ability to regnerate from almost any wound that is inflicted on them. Apophis has demonstrated immunity to Hancock's Perfume Femur, as his cells regenerate as they are petrified. In addition, if any of the hydra's heads are cut off, then two additional heads will grow in its place. Even if one were to try and cut off all of the heads, they will still grow back with doubles. There is no single amount on how many heads that the hydra can have at a time. The hydra is able to spit a highly corrosive acid in both a liquid and gas form, that is so strong, it was demonstrated to be able to melt through solid metal quickly. The hydra is also coated with hard scales, said to be as strong as steel, and was able to bite through solid metal. The Devil Fruit's weaknesses are the same as they are in mythology. Cauterized wounds cannot regenerate, and likewise, wounds from burns cannot be regenerated from either. This makes the hydra vulnerable to fire, and extreme heat. Aside from that, it is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Due the sheer size of beast form, this Devil Fruit is almost excusively used for combat. Apophis uses both forms equally, and will often try and goad his opponent into cutting off his heads, so that more can be grown. If need be, he will even cut off his heads himself to gain more. There is no maximum number of heads he can possess, and the current amount he has is nine (he initially had seven, but grew two more after Zoro cut off two heads). Apophis is also skilled enough with his Devil Fruit to be able to produce different heads out of his body without transforming his whole body. He often makes use of the hydra's acid breath, using it to melt his opponents. Apophis is also able to constrict, and either suffocate, or crush them in his coils. *'Qwaba': Apophis several of his heads at his opponent simultaneously, slamming into them at full force. "Qwaba" roughly translates as "coils of a snake" in Ancient Egyptian. *'Waad Hawyet': Apophis spits his acid into the air, which then rains down around his opponent, burning them. "Waad Hawyet" roughly translates as "Green Rain" in Ancient Egyptian. *'Waad Igip': Instead of spitting his acid in liquid form, Apophis instead breaths it out in gas form in a large cloud. "Waad Igip" roughly translates as "Green clouds come" in Ancient Egyptian. *'Hafaw Wada': A technique Apophis can only use in full beast form, he coats his body in his acidic mist, and strikes at his enemy repeatedly. "Hafaw Wada" roughly translates as "Snake Jugdement" in Ancient Egyptian. History Apophis ate the Devil Fruit not long after he was abandoned by the Kuja, stealing it from a local pirate. He then used the Devil Fruit to take control of his own crew, and establish a reputation as a pirate. Trivia *Unlike most snake Zoans, where the user turns into a naga-like creature in hybrid form, Apophis' form instead consits of his upper body splitting into a mass of snakes. The amount of snakes depend on the amount of heads he currently has. *The Lernaean Hydra was a monster from Greek mythology, slain by Hercules as part of his Twelve Labors. **Ironically, the hydra was a water snake, even though eating the Devil Fruit stripped Apophis of his ability to swim. *According to Apophis, his full hydra form is 150 feet long, including a single hydra-neck. *All of Apophis attacks are in roughly translated Ancient Egyptian. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan